Sugar
by PandaTeddyClaws
Summary: "I figured the rule applied to close friends as well" "It's not a rule it's a courtesy" "Fine, I figured the courtesy applied to close friends as well"


_Ding-Dong_

Ryou looked up from his homework, the sound of the doorbell slowly fading into silence. Slowly he pushed his chair out and rose from the table, pondering who could be calling around at, he took a quick glance at the clock, half eleven at night.

_Ding-Dong_

Quickening his pace slightly, he made his way out of the kitchen into the hall way

_Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong_

"I'm coming!" Ryou called out hastily now in front of the front door

_Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. Ding-_

Ryou swung the door open, catching Malik with his finger pressed firmly on the doorbell. Ryou stared puzzled as the tanned youth smiled at him in greeting

"Hi ya creampuff" Malik greeted cheerfully, his finger still on the doorbell, the ringing reverberating off the walls in the hallway of Ryou's modest apartment. Ryou frowned at the nick name Malik had chosen for him. It's not that he didn't like creampuffs, the opposite actually, he loved them but it still irked him to be called it. Also the rapid string of_ Ding-Dongs_ was getting rather annoying.

"Malik, I've already opened the door" Ryou stated sternly, his eyes locked on the tanned digit that was causing the irritating noise. Malik raised an eyebrow

"I can see that creampuff. What's your point?" Ryou fixed Malik with a mild glare, slapping the Egyptian's hand away from the door, the finale ring fading and a wonderful silence settling in. Malik pouted as he pretended to nurse his hand

"That wasn't very nice"

"What do you want Malik?" Ryou asked his voice calm but tinted with a note of irritation. Malik crouched down and picked up a small plastic bag. One hand held the left strap of the bag while the other disappeared inside the plastic for a moment before coming back out holding a plain white tea cup. Ryou raised an eyebrow in question as Malik offered no explanation for the piece of dishware he held out in front of him expectantly. A few moments of silenced passed before Ryou dared to ask

"Malik, what's the cup for?" Malik looked at Ryou like he was an idiot

"It's pretty obvious don't you think?"

Ryou stared dumbfound at the cup. It wasn't one of his so Malik wasn't returning it. Malik _had_ accidentally cracked one of his glasses a few months back but it was replaced the next day and he had no recollection of a cup being broken recently. Ryou was stumped.

"I honestly have no idea why you have a cup in your hands" Ryou answered truthfully, looking once more to the Egyptian for an explanation. Malik rolled his eyes and sighed traumatically

"Not the sharpest item in the tomb are you creampuff" Malik stated flatly. A vein twitched on Ryou's forehead and he wondered if Malik had brought the cup just so he had an excuse to insult him

"Sugar"

Ryou blinked

"What?"

Malik pushed the cup lightly against Ryou's chest

"I need sugar" he said in a matter of fact tone, waiting expectantly for Ryou to respond. Once more Ryou stared dumbfound at the cup.

Of course living in a tomb for most of his life had left Malik a little out of loop with the modern world but this, this was just plain silly.

"Malik, most people buy their sugar in shops or super markets."

Now it was Malik's turn to look dumbfound

"Why would I waste money buying it if I can just borrow it?"

"No, you see in the past neighbours used to borrow sugar from each as favours and pay them back the next time they went to the shops, because back then there weren't many shops and people didn't have the time to go to them everyday" as Ryou finished his brief history lesson he noticed Malik still didn't look satisfied

"What's your point?" Malik asked for the second time that night

"We're not neighbours"

"Well we don't have any neighbours. I figured the rule applied to close friends as well"

"It's not a rule it's a courtesy"

"Fine, I figured the courtesy applied to close friends as well"

Ryou was suddenly feeling very tired. How Ishizu and Rishid lived with such a ridiculous teenage was nothing short of amazing

"Malik, do you know what time it is?" Malik shrugged

"Late?"

"Yes, very. And I have to finish my homework" Malik fixed him with a small smirk

"You're the one who won't give me the sugar... creampuff"

The two teens stared at one another. Anyone who saw them would see a very irritated white haired boy staring down a smirking tanned blonde boy holding a small piece of crockery.

After an inner debate of the best way to get Malik off his doorstep; Ryou took the cup, walked to his kitchen and filled it with sugar, walked back and handed the now filled cup back to the tanned youth. Malik smiled and thanked him, waved goodbye and good night and walked away, presumably to his bike.

It only occurred to Ryou after he shut the door that Malik lived about an hour, by bike, away from the city.

Why would he go to such lengths for a cup of sugar? As Ryou wondered he had a feeling Malik didn't actually want the sugar but rather an excuse to talk to a friend.

Ryou smiled.

Maybe deep down Malik was just a shy guy; too embarrassed to ask a friend if they could chat for a bit.

However when Malik showed up the next night with a jar asking for cookies, Ryou wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

okay honestly? I wrote this because I'm having the most annoying writer's block right now. This was an attempt to get rid of it. kind of like how it turned out.

Opinions?


End file.
